


Home

by kivanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, everyone is happy, i wrote it because i was very sad, the afterlife
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kivanne/pseuds/kivanne
Summary: Po wielu latach smutku, Louis wreszcie odnajduje swój dom.





	Home

Dookoła było bardzo ciemno.

Ta ciemność nie powodowała jednak w Louisie strachu. Miała w sobie coś kojącego, coś domowego, coś... znajomego.

Był trochę obolały, ale podniósł się z ziemi i spróbował rozejrzeć po okolicy. Ciemność była jednak wszechobecna i nic nie znalazł, więc zsunął się na kolana i zaczął po omacku szukać jakiejś ściany.

Po kilku chwilach bezsensownego szamotania się, natrafił wreszcie na ścianę. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy udało mu się znowu podnieść. Zaczął przesuwać się do przodu, cały czas dotykając opuszkami palców ściany.

Prawdę mówiąc, od dawna nie poruszał się z taką werwą. Niezbyt wiedział, co to wszystko znaczy, ale przestały go boleć kolana i szedł naprawdę bez trudu. Zwykle po dłuższym spacerze dostawał już lekkiej zadyszki, ale tym razem trzymał się naprawdę dobrze.

W końcu zaczął dostrzegać w oddali jakieś światło. Ciągnęło go do niego z niesamowitą siłą, jakby wiedział, że czeka tam na niego coś wspaniałego.

Dłużej nie mógł tego znieść. Zaczął biec.

Nikt nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, ile to dla niego znaczyło. Nie biegał od tak dawna, stawy odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, i choć tęsknił za czasami, kiedy pędził przez boisko, to nie było mu dane poczuć ukochanego wiatru we włosach.

Po kilkunastu minutach udało mu się dobiec do źródła światła. Biły one od jasnej furtki. Wyglądała na metalową i delikatną, sięgała Louisowi może do biodra.

Zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął ręką do furtki, jednak szybko ją cofnął i syknął - poraził go prąd.

\- Cholera jasna - mruknął pod nosem i wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał za swoimi plecami jakieś prychnięcie.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie i rozejrzał, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Przeczesał ostrożnie teren oczami raz jeszcze i ponownie sięgnął do furtki. Ta jednak znowu porządnie go kopnęła.

\- Ja p... - zaczął, ale ugryzł się w język, bo czyjaś ręka pociągnęła go za ucho.

Louis krzyknął i znowu się obrócił, spodziewając się czyjejś obecności. Nikogo jednak z nim nie było, więc, drżąc lekko ze strachu, objął się ramionami.

\- Czy ktoś może mi otworzyć? - zapytał uprzejmie, próbując dojrzeć, co znajduje się po drugiej stronie furtki. - Proszę?

Brama wtedy skrzypnęła i bez trudu otworzyła się przed nim. Louis mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał nad głową czyjś zirytowany głos, który szeptał "nareszcie".

Zignorował dziwne uczucie, które kazało mu uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie, po czym przeszedł przez furtkę. I tym razem, gdy musnął ją opuszkami palców, nie poraziła go już prądem.

Podłoże było niezwykle miękkie i stworzone z bliżej nieokreślonego tworzywa. Louis nie mógł stwierdzić, czy to guma, czy dziwny rodzaj gleby, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy wokół zaczęła pojawiać się trawa i kwiaty. W oddali znajdował się jakiś dom i było słychać głosy, więc Louis, pomimo zmęczenia, puścił się biegiem w tamtym kierunku.

Robił się coraz bardziej zdyszany, ale nie poddawał się, mimo że dom prawie wcale się do niego nie przybliżał. W pewnym momencie miał wręcz wrażenie, że zaczyna się oddalać.

Zwolnił do truchtu, a potem do chodu. A później - do spaceru.

Chciało mu się pić. Pragnął też usiąść, bo łydki paliły go ze zmęczenia, ale nie mógł sobie tak po prostu odpuścić - zaszedł już tak daleko.

Kiedy jednak obejrzał się za ramię, stał zaledwie kilkanaście kroków od furtki.

Opadł na ziemię ze zmęczenia i pozwolił łzom frustracji spłynąć po jego policzkach. Od razu jednak wytarł je wściekle i zmarszczył brwi, gdy nie poczuł znajomej faktury brody. Odsunął dłoń od twarzy i spojrzał na nią jak na zdrajcę; była dziwnie gładka i opalona.

\- Co do... - znów chciał przekląć, ale coś przeleciało mu szybko koło ucha i odwróciło jego uwagę. Louis rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego ptaka, ale był zupełnie sam. Nawet furtka zaczęła się już rozmywać. - Jest tu ktoś? Potrzebuję pomocy, proszę! - krzyknął w otchłań i odsunął włosy z czoła. - Bardzo chce mi się pić!

W jego ręce nagle pojawiła się szklanka wody. Okej, może było to trochę dziwne, ale biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, Louis nie mógł narzekać. Wypił wodę do dna i kiedy ponownie podniósł wzrok, dom był już blisko niego, a śmiech było słychać wyraźniej.

Podniósł się powoli i podszedł do domu, który tym razem od niego nie uciekał. Ktoś ponownie zaczął się śmiać i Louis otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy rozpoznał jeden z głosów.

\- Lots? - szepnął z niedowierzaniem i podbiegł do domu, a ten odsunął się na kilka metrów. Louis przymknął oczy i tym razem podszedł do niego spokojniejszym krokiem. Zadziałało.

Obszedł go ostrożnie dookoła i kątem oka widział już ganek. Tyłem do niego siedziała dziewczyna z długimi blond włosami i trzymała w ręce jabłko.

\- Jesteś wredna! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, a łzy znów pojawiły się w oczach Louisa. Podszedł bliżej, żeby dojrzeć wszystko wyraźniej.

Przy stoliku na ganku siedziało wiele osób. Początkowo ich twarze były zamazane, ale po chwili Louis zaczął ich rozpoznawać.

Lottie. Anne. Fizzy. Robin. Dziadek Keith.

Mama.

Harry.

Po chwili wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę i przestali rozmawiać, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Pierwszy od stołu podniósł się Harry i podbiegł do Louisa, skacząc wesoło i zgarniając go w swoje ramiona. - Jesteś... - szepnął i pocałował go w czoło, a Louis wtulił się w niego z całej siły.

Harry wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, gdy Louis widział go po raz ostatni. Kiedy musiał go... zidentyfikować. Na jego jasnej twarzy nie było śladu krwi, i był młody, cholernie młody, ile mógł mieć lat, dwadzieścia pięć?

\- Harry... - szepnął Louis i pokręcił głową, głaszcząc jego policzek. - Co to za miejsce?

Harry uśmiechnął się tylko i pociągnął go za rękę w stronę stołu. Jay podeszła do Louisa i również go przytuliła, patrząc na niego z miłością. - Synku...

Ona też wyglądała inaczej. Nie była blada i wychudzona przez chorobę, promieniała, była opalona i wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

\- Długo na ciebie czekaliśmy, Lou - stwierdziła Lottie i uszczypnęła go w bok, a Louis zaśmiał się przez łzy. - Dostałeś naprawdę długie życie, co?

Louis zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się po twarzach wszystkich. - To znaczy, że... nie żyję?

Harry westchnął cicho i objął Louisa w pasie. - Na każdego przyjdzie kiedyś czas.

Louis skinął głową i otarł łzy z policzków, podchodząc do Harry'ego i całując go delikatnie. - Wyprzystojniałeś.

\- Ty również - odpowiedział mu Harry i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - I jesteś dużo młodszy, niż cię zapamiętałem.

Louis odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i odwrócił się do reszty. Nie wiedział, od czego zacząć, co im powiedzieć, tak wiele ich ominęło...

\- Fizzy, tak dawno cię nie widziałem - powiedział i przytulił się do siostry, wdychając mocno zapach jej włosów. - Brakowało mi ciebie.

Félicité odsunęła się i posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, wzruszając lekko ramionami. - A mi brakowało ciebie, braciszku. Ale nie nudziło mi się. Czekałam tu na ciebie z mamą i z dziadkiem. Potem przyszła Anne, Lottie, Gemma, Harry... wszyscy zaczęli się pojawiać.

\- Są tu też inni? - zapytał Louis i rozejrzał się po okolicy. W miarę upływu czasu zaczął zauważać coraz więcej domów.

\- Są prawie wszyscy - odpowiedziała brunetka i kiwnęła głową w stronę innych domów. - Tam mieszka Gemma i Michał, a tam dalej Niall z rodzicami. Nadal czekają na niektórych.

\- Tu jest pięknie - szepnął Louis, a Harry objął go raz jeszcze.

Louis tak bardzo tęsknił za jego silnymi ramionami. Zawsze był jego opoką, wspierał go, gdy chorowała jego mama i gdy Fizzy tak niespodziewanie odeszła. Gdy on sam zginął w wypadku, Louis pozostał bez swojej przystani, bez żadnej nadziei i marzeń.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że znowu was wszystkich widzę. Mamo, ja... Było tak źle bez ciebie. Bez was wszystkich. Było ciężko.

\- Nie myśl już o tym, synku - powiedziała Jay i jeszcze raz pogłaskała jego policzek. - To już za nami. Wszystko jest już w porządku. Nic złego cię tu nie spotka.

I Louis skinął głową, bo po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł prawdziwe szczęście.

\- Kocham was - powiedział i uśmiechnął się przez łzy, gdy Harry znów cmoknął go w skroń, a Fizzy ścisnęła jego rękę.

\- A piosenki, które dla nas napisałeś, są przepiękne - powiedziała Lottie i pokręciła lekko głową. - Wszystkie słyszeliśmy. I widzieliśmy wszystko.

\- I jesteśmy z ciebie niesamowicie dumni - dodała Jay, a Louis tylko westchnął i uśmiechnął się do nich.

\- Tęskniłem - powtórzył i odwrócił się nagle, gdy usłyszał za sobą kobiecy głos.

\- Kochani! Lecicie sobie w kulki! Byliśmy umówieni na rowery!

Louis zrelaksował się i jego wzrok spotkał się z twarzą Gemmy. Ta przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem pisnęła z radością i rzuciła kask na ziemię. - Louis! Nareszcie dotarł chłopak mojego brata!

Louis roześmiał się i przytulił ją, kiedy wpadła w jego ramiona. - Tak, też mi ciebie brakowało, Gem.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

Louis przymknął oczy i wyciągnął do niego rękę, wciąż trzymając szwagierkę w objęciach. - Nareszcie jestem w domu.

Harry ścisnął jego dłoń i Louis był już pewien, że od teraz wszystko będzie dobrze.


End file.
